ALL MY LIFE
by future girl2
Summary: HE was there when I was a little kid, when I first gave a friendship band to someone, when I first leaked a secret, when I felt something more, when I broke my foot and will be there when I plan a farewell but then... I don't know. SHE when I first got jealous, when I felt my heart would.. break... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE. MY FIRST STORY. SHORT O /S please try it.


ALL MY LIFE

A/n According to the guest reviewer(thanks for your advice) I think I should give a little background to you guys. Look after Summary for it

Summary:HE was there when I was a little kid, when I first gave a friendship band to someone, when I first leaked a secret, when I broke my foot, when I felt something more and will be there when I plan a farewell but then... I don't know.

SHE was the... when I first got jealous, when I felt my heart would break, when I lost control, when I sang a song with full feeling and will be there when get a I farewell but then...

Bella and Edward had known each other since childhood. There houses are in vicinity. They go to the school in a bus with the other kids. They both rarely talk but are completely at ease with each other. From where I come friendship band/bracelets are given to important friends on friendship day. Let's get back to Bella and Edward, the following is how Bella recalls her life and tells Edward about her feelings.

A/n As for the chapters I don't think I will do it because believe me it takes me years to type it is a miracle this one was even typed and published. So this is how it is. I hope you like it

Disclaimer :I don't own any other thing than the plot and the mistakes.

BPOV

I looked out of the window as the driver rushed us towards school. There was nothing else to do, he didn't come today. Lately, his absence seemed to cause me more anxiety than usual perhaps because I knew that there wasn't much time left for me to spend with him. A few days later he won't be forced to be here. We reached the school and for the first time in weeks I was the first one to get out of the bus. I went straight to my homeroom class as I had all my books due to the tests. "Hi Bella", Angela greeted me as I entered the class. We both were past our shy natured stage but I guess that's what happens when you are stuck with the same person for the past two years. "Hey!", I replied as I took my seat next to her.

We made our usual small talk until our teacher arrived. My mind went back to the moments I shared with him. This was a regular occurence for me.

-() - () - () - () - () -

When I was a little kid...

"Come on! We can play together",I whined but Rosalie was having none of it. "No we can't! Now come if you want to play or else go back!", she commanded. I sighed and followed her after one last look at him. He smiled encouraging me to go.

-() -() - () - () -() - () -

When I first gave a friendship band to someone (nine-ten years old) ...

How dare she! Lauren Mallory gave me this band!? Why?! I was fuming with anger inside. Well I could give it to Maria. I get rid of it and that Maria would not bug me. It sounded quite good in my head at that moment.

"Here!", I smiled at Maria as I gave her the friendship band. She looked genuinely grateful. "Thank you", she replied as she hopped back towards her house. And then I felt the guilt. "Why?", came a beautiful voice ladened with pain. Startled, I turned to look at him and was greeted by a pair of green eyes full of hurt. "What happened?", I asked totally defensive. "Why did you give it to her?", he asked in a cold voice. "huh?", I was still confused. "The band?", he clarified. "Oh!", I realized "it was broken."

" But you never gave any band to me", he retorted. "That's because I NEVER give them to anyone", I huffed. "You DID to her", he snapped. "Edward why are you being so difficult?", I whined.

"I am being difficult?! " frustrated, he ran his hand through his bronze hair. I shrugged." Fine!", he yelled and started to walk away from me. "Wait! Edward!", I started to follow him.

\- () - () - () - () - () - () -

I sighed, after that we just grew apart or grew up. We didn't even talked to each other until last year. The teacher droned on. I barely paid her any attention. The bell rang. Another period went in a similar fashion.

\- () - () - () - () - () - () -

When I broke my foot (a few months ago)...

For some bizarre reason, the teacher thought it would be perfect that I take out the textbooks from the cupboard. While I was taking them out, I stumbled on someone's foot and fell. I was unable to stand up again and was sent to the nurse's office.

In the bus Mike was extra jumpy and when he stepped on my injured foot I could not contain my scream. "STOP IT! MIKE!", the voice was raging with fury. I had no need to look for whose voice it was. "STAY AWAY!", the voice commanded. "Okay!" I heard Mike whimper, he seemed really frightened. Then, there were hands on my shoulders and I didn't need to open my eyes to see whose they were. "Open your eyes Bella, please", the voice was soft now, pleading. I slowly opened my eyes, the pain in my foot still enraging. "Hey,you okay?", he asked his emrald eyes so full of anger that I closed my eyes again and whimpered. "Fuck!", He muttered under his breath "that Newton is going to pay for this!"

"Bella" his voice was soft when he spoke my name. "Hey," I I opened my eyes and saw him looking right into my eyes.

"It is going to be okay", he spoke sweetly and squeezed my shoulders. I closed my eyes reveling in the feeling of his hands. When I opened my eyes again, I was lost in his eyes. The pain didn't seem to matter much anymore...

-() - () - () - () - () - () -

By now, I know what I felt for him but had no intention of ever telling him. It would hurt too much to take the rejection. I didn't wish to force him to stay. He didn't wish to stay here in a small town like Forks whereas I didn't wish to leave this sense of familiarity I had here.

Later that day we were given the task of arranging a little party for our seniors as their last day in this school was fast approaching. Unfortunately, the teachers thought that I need to come to the forefront this time. Therefore I would be the one to say the farewell speech and take care of all other activities.

Just Great! I thought Could it be anymore like a soap opera drama?! Sometimes I felt like my life was just that. I shook my head to clear my mind and sat on my seat in the bus.

-() - () - () -() - () - () -

"Hey! ", a velvety voice greeted me the next morning in the bus. I smiled looking at him.

"Busy night?", I asked. He smiled, "Kind of". We talk about many things until I told him about my responsibilities. "Oh!", he sounded quite greif stricken because of something. We soon fell into comfortable silence till we reached the school and he escorted me to my first class while continuing our previous banter. "See you later", he said with a smile that didn't quite reached his eyes.

My last class of the day was biology. We had a senior - junior project left. It was my favourite class of the years as Edward and me have always sat with each other during such projects since our reconcilation.(Well it was kinda one of the reasons for it) As I reached the class I saw Edward doodling in his notebook, sitting next to an empty seat.

"Saving for someone? ", I asked when I reached him." Actually, yeah ", he winked letting me know he was just kidding. "Who?", I asked playing along when I sat down. "The one sitting on it", he replied looking so smoldering that I blushed and looked away not knowing what to do(after noticing that the tips of his ears turned pink). I could still feel his heated gaze on me. This reminded me of the time when I finally realised what I felt.

-() - () - () - () - () - () -

When I felt something more...

I sat on my seat of the bus waiting for him to come. Music filled the entire bus. Our bus driver seemed to be in a romantic mood today... looks like someone met his match. I was so lost in my musings that I didn't notice Edward sitting in the seat infront of me. When I opened my eyes I saw Edward's eyes focused intently on me and his lips were moving. I felt as if I was in a stance. It took me a few seconds to gather my thoughts and realize that he was singing to me.

We stayed like that for minutes... lost in each other's eyes. I blushed and looked away only to notice Lauren and Jessica snickering while looking at me but I couldn't help but feel his eyes on me. Then, I knew that my feelings for him were much more than a mere crush. When I looked back at him I noticed that the tip of his ears were pink too. "Sorry" we both said abruptly at the same time and started laughing... just like that any tension between us melted.

-() - () - () - () - () - () -

"It's great isn't it?", Edward 's excited voice brought me out of my reverie. Somewhere between my thoughts Mr Banner had started the class. "Umm what?", I asked, confused. "We are going to do the project together, it means we will see a lot of each other in the next few days till the farewell", he explained a little uncertainly. "Yeah that's great", I said my enthusiasm matching his.

-() - () - () - () - () - () -

Edward and I did see a lot of each other, we were sitting at my house. Our project was long since completed but we still saw each other regularly with no questions asked. To tell the truth I was scared he would stop if I pointed it out. I treasured these times more than anything. "Do you think I can do it?", I have been a nervous mess since the week started with the farewell being this saturday. I had to not only give the speech... but also tell Edward about my feelings. Edward and me both had decided to go to the same university but what I hadn't told him was that I also had decided on another one... just in case he doesn't even want to see me after my declaration. "Of course you can, Bella. You would do great.", he replied.

-() - () - () - () - () - () -

"... And we have been proud to have them as our seniors whom we love and respect." I finished my speech. My traitor eyes immediately darted towards Edward who was beaming at me and clapping wildly. I wanted to commit this scene to memory where he was so happy... because of me especially if it will be the last time. When he came to me I returned his smile. We walked towards his car (he insisted on being my chauffeur today) in relative silence. With all my courage summoned, I turned to face him, "I wish to talk with you".

His eyes went wide before he composed himself, "Okay ...we are still going for the dinner right?", he added nervously. "Ofcourse" , I replied immediately. "We can talk then. I have something to tell you too" he spoke. "Alright", I replied. I was too immersed in my inner monologue of dread to read the emotions in his eyes and tone.

Dinner...

We went to Port Angeles for dinner to a restaurant named "Bella Italia". He had refused to tell me where he was taking me before telling me that it is a surprise. I didn't really spare a second glance around worried about my own heart.

Edward pulled my chair out for me first and settled down himself. The waitress came to take our order and acted as if I was not even there but Edward didn't even spare her a second glance and his attention was solely focused on me doing strange things to my heart. "So... what do you want to talk about?", I asked trying to delay the inevitable.

"Ladies first please", he countered nervously as though he was afraid of my opinion on what he was about to say. I shrugged thinking it's now or never "I don't know how to do this Edward so please listen before doing anything we both might regret" I started. He gasped, his eyes went wide and I didn't know what to do.

When he swallowed and nodded for me to continue, I started explaining about my feelings to him, about how I had flashbacks of our childhood, how I wished many times on the bus that time should hold still and lastly how I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. I looked over at him and saw his face was contemplating and he seemed frozen. Tears threatened to spill as looked away from him and sniffed sadly. My sniffles seemed to bring Edward back into action as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the parking lot. When we reached I noticed that the lot was completely empty but for us.

The tears came with full force as Edward snatched his arm from me.

"I can go myself" I said between sniffles. I felt his hands cupping my face urging me to open my eyes. "Bella...", he spoke softly. The way he said my name always made me melt... now was no different. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at my face with his his emrald eyes glistening.

"You really think that I am ever going to let you go especially now? ", he asked incredulously.

"I don't know... you don't even like me like that",I responded.

"Well you got that right". I closed my eyes refusing to tear up again. "Bella, please open your eyes", he begged. I opened them as he started again. "I can't like you" he paused coming closer until my back was pressed to his car and his face was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. He smelled heavenly and my heart started racing. "I can't like you because I already have fallen for you Bella... I love you only you" He whispered and pressed his lips to mine. I responded eagerly, his lips felt so soft and... right. My hands found his hair which were just as soft as I imagined if not more. His arms tightened on my waist pulling me tighter to him.

When we broke apart for air, he pressed his forehead against mine and whispered "I love you Bella, my Bella".

I couldn't help myself and pressed my lips to his and whispered against them "I love you too" His tongue brushed my lower lip and I gave him access. Let's just say we never got our dinner that night.

... That was the first and last 'first' kiss and 'first' make out session of my life. It was with the only guy of my dreams, my love, my then future husband and my forever.

THE END

A/n please do tell me how is it and if you guys want any EPOV. First timer so if there are any mistakes do tell me.


End file.
